Various types of turf aerators in the form of machinery and footwear are known in the prior art to promote the appearance and health of lawns by facilitating the formation of holes in the turf to permit proper drainage and aeration. However, what is needed is a turf aerator footwear kit for the manual formation of hole in the turf of a lawn by wearing a footwear body, such as a boot, on each foot while walking on the turf.